


Bottled Love

by GenerallyDisinterested



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love, Other, Possessive Arthur, disapporving uther, idk if I spelt that right, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenerallyDisinterested/pseuds/GenerallyDisinterested
Summary: Arthur and Merlin refuse to let anyone get in the way of their love.





	Bottled Love

Arthur was a bottle who loved his servant Merlin, who was also a bottle. The council disapproved of their love because they were bottles but they still loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is my best work yet I'm so proud of the characterization and imagery 
> 
> Thanks to my friends for supporting and helping me create this masterpiece


End file.
